falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
AbigailFinch.txt
__TOC__ DialogueFinchAbigail |scene= |srow=4 |topic=0010C872 |before= |response=''{A nagging wife}'' Abraham Finch, just how big do you plan to let that junk pile of yours get? |after=Abraham: Woman, I must've told you a dozen times by now, if it gets too big, I'll start a new pile down by the razorgrain patch. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0010C870 |trow=2 |before=Abraham: Woman, I must've told you a dozen times by now, if it gets too big, I'll start a new pile down by the razorgrain patch. |response=''{Nagging wife}'' That's what you said last year, when your pile was half that big. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=What I want to know is, how big is too big? Because I'm thinking it's too big already. |after=Abraham: Fine, fine. I'll get to moving it when my day ain't filled from sun-up to sun-down with all the other work that goes on around here. |abxy=A1b}} |topic=0010C86E |before=Abraham: Fine, fine. I'll get to moving it when my day ain't filled from sun-up to sun-down with all the other work that goes on around here. |response=''{Nagging wife}'' Oh, why do I even bother. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |srow=4 |topic=0010C867 |trow=2 |before= |response=I found that busted-up old radio you gave Jake for his twelfth birthday. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=Took me an hour to stop crying over it. |after=Abraham: Oh, Abbey... |abxy=A1b}} |topic=0010C865 |before=Abraham: Oh, Abbey... |response=''{Tormented}'' How could we let it happen? How could we fail our own son so completely? |after=Abraham: We did the best we could by him, but Jake was a grown man and he made his decision. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0010C863 |before=Abraham: I know it's hard, but we can't go on blaming ourselves. |response=''{Tormented}'' I just don't see how I'll ever be able to forgive myself. |after=Abraham: I know, Abbey. I know. |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |srow=6 |topic=0010D4C3 |before= |response=''{Accusing}'' Are my eyes playing tricks on me, or did that scrap heap of yours get about ten pieces of junk larger since last week? |after=Abraham: What uh... what makes you think that, sweetheart? |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0010D4C1 |trow=3 |before=Abraham: What uh... what makes you think that, sweetheart? |response=''{Accusing}'' Don't you play coy with me, husband. There ain't been any traders by here with that much scrap, not lately. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Accusing}'' How many times have I told you about sneakin' around in that salvage yard at night? |after= |abxy=A1b}} |before= |response=If those gunners catch you stealin' their metal, you know what they'll do. |after=Abraham: You've got nothing to worry about, Abbey. |abxy=A1c}} |topic=0010D4BF |trow=2 |before=Abraham: Even if they do spot me, they couldn't catch me. I'm just too smart for 'em. |response=''{Disapproving}'' One of these days, you're going to find out that you aren't half as clever as you think you are. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Disapproving}'' When that happens, it's ain't just going to be you that suffers, it's going to be all of us. |after=Abraham: That's enough, now. I haven't been caught yet, and I ain't going to be. |abxy=A1b}} |scene= |srow=4 |topic=0016788B |before= |response=''{Pestering mom talking to her son}'' One of these days, we need to find you a good woman, Daniel. |after=Daniel: Even if I had time for something like that, which I don't, who'd be interested? |abxy=A1a}} |topic=00167889 |trow=2 |before=Daniel: The women of the Commonwealth ain't exactly lining up to be farmer's wives. |response=''{Nagging mother}'' Then you need a farm girl. There's plenty out there, you know. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Nagging mom}'' That Abernathy girl is nice enough, even if her mother's a witch. And there's that girl at Warwick... What's her name? Joanie? |after=Daniel: Janey. And she's too young for me. And Lucy Abernathy's only got eyes for Hawthorne in Diamond City. |abxy=A1b}} |topic=00167887 |before=Daniel: Janey. And she's too young for me. And Lucy Abernathy's only got eyes for Hawthorne in Diamond City. |response=''{Reassuring}'' Well don't you worry, son. There's someone out there for you. |after=Daniel: You're the one who's worried. I can't think past all the weeds I got to pull. |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |srow=5 |topic=0010C86C |trow=2 |before=Abraham: Where'd you put those fusion cells I set out the other day? |response=I put them back in your junk pile, dear. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=You know the rule. Anything that ain't on the workbench is fair game when I'm cleaning. |after=Abraham: Well couldn't you have asked me first, woman? |abxy=A1b}} |topic=0010C86A |trow=2 |before=Abraham: I had to dig around in that pile for two hours straight to find those damn things! |response=''{Annoyed}'' Really? If I had to stop and ask about every piece of scrap you left laying around, I'd need a week just to tidy up the house! |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=That's why we made that rule in the first place. And I might remind you, Abraham Lowell Finch, that you agreed to it! |after=Abraham: Alright, alright! I get the point, woman. |abxy=A1b}} |topic=0010C868 |before=Abraham: Alright, alright! I get the point, woman. |response=''{Annoyed}'' Hmph. I'll believe it when I see it. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |srow=4 |topic=0010D4BC |trow=2 |before=Daniel: We got enough caps to get me a new pair of boots? |response=''{Dismissive}'' Why? The ones you got on don't look so bad. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Dismissive}'' I'm sure they've got another couple of months on 'em at least. |after=Daniel: Easy for you to say, you ain't wearin' 'em. |abxy=A1b}} |topic=0010D4BA |before=Daniel: The soles are coming off. Sometimes they flap so bad when I walk, it sounds like someone's clapping at me. |response=''{Playful sarcasm}'' Well maybe they're just showin' their appreciation for all the hard work you do. |after=Daniel: That's very funny, but I'm being serious here. I might as well go barefoot for all the trouble these things cause me. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0010D4B8 |before=Daniel: That's very funny, but I'm being serious here. I might as well go barefoot for all the trouble these things cause me. |response=''{Resigned}'' Well, I'll see what we've got. It ain't much, but it might be enough. |after=Daniel: That's all I need to hear. |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |srow=4 |topic=0004C908 |before=Player Default: Yeah, here you go. |response=Great, here's your caps. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0004C907 |before=Player Default: Not right now. |response=Another time, maybe. |after= |abxy=B1a}} |topic=0004C906 |before=Player Default: Maybe another time. |response=I'll make it worth your while. Here you go. |after= |abxy=X1a}} |topic=0004C905 |before=Player Default: How much did you say? |response=Two caps an ear. So, what do you say? |after=Player Default: Yeah, here you go. |abxy=Y1a}} DN121 |scene= |srow=6 |topic=000662B0 |before=Player Default: He did mention that Jake stole his sword and joined The Forged. |response=''{Relieved}'' Well, at least he mentioned him. That's a good sign. |after=Abigail: The two of them were at it again and Jake must have taken off to that Ironworks like he was going on about. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=000662AF |before=Player Default: Not really. He mentioned him but said that Jake was dead to him. |response=''{angry that your husband didn't mention that the sword he hired you to retrieve was stolen by their son. trying to remain calm, but still seething. / Angry}'' Abraham... Oooh I am gonna wring his neck. |after=Abigail: The two of them were at it again and Jake must have taken off to that Ironworks like he was going on about. |abxy=B1a}} |topic=000662AE |before=Player Default: I wasn't listening that closely to his rambling. |response=''{Irritated}'' Yeah, that sounds like Abe. |after=Abigail: The two of them were at it again and Jake must have taken off to that Ironworks like he was going on about. |abxy=X1a}} |topic=000662AD |before=Player Default: You mean Jake? |response=''{Nervous}'' Yeah, my youngest, Jake. I guess I shouldn't call him a boy though. That's probably part of the problem. |after=Abigail: The two of them were at it again and Jake must have taken off to that Ironworks like he was going on about. |abxy=Y1a}} |topic=000662A8 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: Well, at least he mentioned him. That's a good sign. |response=''{Quiet, but still clearly angry at Abraham / Conspiratorial}'' The two of them were at it again and Jake must have taken off to that Ironworks like he was going on about. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Quiet and conspiratorial, but very obvious that she is totally pissed off. / Conspiratorial}'' Don't bring it up to Abraham, but if you find my boy, you bring him home. I'll get the two of them sorted out. |after= |abxy=A1b}} |scene= |srow=7 |topic=0002C288 |before=Jake: Here goes nothing. |response=''{Worried}'' Abraham, what's going on? Is that my boy come home? |after=Daniel: What? Jake's back? Oh thank god. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0002C285 |before=Jake: I didn't- I don't want to hurt anybody. |response=''{Disgust}'' Abraham Francis Finch that is enough! |after=Jake: Mama it- |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0002C283 |trow=5 |before=Abraham: I don't care what you thought. I told you- |response=''{Angry}'' Shut up Jake. If I hear anything out of either of you, you'll both be peeling potatoes for the next year. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Stern}'' I have watched you two go at it for years and tried to let you sort it out for yourselves. |after= |abxy=A1b}} |before= |response=''{Defiant}'' Abraham, your son is a grown man and if you expect him to act like one then you'd better stop treating him like a child. |after= |abxy=A1c}} |before= |response=''{Relieved}'' Jake, your father and I have been out there and we know it can be dangerous. We just want to make sure you are prepared. |after= |abxy=A1d}} |before= |response=''{Stern}'' There. It's over. And if I hear another word about it from either of you, so help me... |after= |abxy=A1e}} Category:Fallout 4 dialogue files ru:DialogueExportAbigailFinch.txt